Let The Games Begin
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: It is the trio's sixth year and Hogwarts is playing host to a competition like no other. Those Gryffindors have a lot on their plates, the tournament, school work, relationships and most importantly Quidditch.  AU, Not One Character Centric. Many Pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Romilly, it is half past nine in the morning please put the book down whilst you eat breakfast," her mother said as she handed two plates to her and her brother.

"But Mum, I'm on this really fascinating chapter on the uses of wolfsbane in traditional Albanian healing potions," she enthused.

"Is fascinating really the word?" her brother said, rolling his eyes as he poured salt onto his scrambled egg. "And another thing Mother, when did it become okay for you to start lecturing people on reading too much?"

"Very funny, but I dedicate hours to books and do not insult them by trying to multitask. Now eat your breakfast. I need you to de-gnome the garden this morning whilst I'm at work," she replied, giving him a disapproving look as she handed him the tomato sauce.

"You're just jealous that we can read," Romilly said to her brother, but she snapped the book shut and tucked into her cereal. He shook his head but did not reply, his mouth was full.

"Romilly, stop picking on your brother, he's sensitive," her mother said with a grin at her son.

"I'm not sensitive!" he insisted.

"It's okay Harry dear, nothing to be ashamed of," she teased, ruffling his already unruly hair. That was one of the traits Harry and his father shared, jet black, untameable hair that stuck up at odd angles. Harry was the spitting image of James, the only thing that distinguished them apart was age and eyes. Harry had his mother's eyes, almond shaped and bright green. He was not quite your typical Quidditch obsessed magical teenager, -thought Quidditch obsessed and magical he was indeed- in his first year he had stopped a deranged teacher at his school, Hogwarts from stealing from his headmaster and being immortal. In his second year he had stopped the memory of a dark wizard, the very dark wizard his parents had almost died defeating in the First Wizarding War, from killing all of the muggleborns in the castle and saved his best friend's little sister in the process. Then in third year he helped convict a mass murderer who was masquerading as a pet rat. Luckily since then he had a reasonably quiet life, as quiet as it would ever get at least.

Over the years he had honed in his Quidditch skills, his first and only love. His father had represented England in a World Cup, they didn't win, but still it was quite an achievement. As such every spare moment he had, he was practicing and when he father came home from his job as an Auror he would persuade him to come for a practice game and take notes about his technique. James played in the chasing position, whereas Harry played as a Seeker. But flying is flying and his father still had many tricks and tips to teach him.

His sister Romilly was in the year below him, she was going into her fifth year in September. She was the polar opposite of Harry and James and took after her mother. Her long, straight dark red hair was identical to her mothers, and they had the same, pretty face. They were so similar that friends of Lily's, who had not seen her in years and years often met Romilly and called her Lily, there was some differences of course. Romilly had inherited her eyes from her father, which were a clear blue and she was taller than her mother by a few inches.

"Do you know when Hogwarts are sending out your book lists?" Lily asked her children. "They seem late this year." Harry shook his head.

"Usually they come out before the end of July," Romilly answered. "They've got a few days left."

"I'll book next Wednesday off work and we can go to Diagon Alley then," she said, thinking. "Speaking of work. I'm going to be late. Have a nice day, don't eat too much junk food and don't forget to de-gnome the garden."

"Yes Mum," Harry said, buttering another piece of toast.

"Your dad will be home at about four," she said, pulling on her travelling cloak. She was a Healer at St Mungos. "See you later."

"Have a nice day Mum," Romilly said, as her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"Try not to contract any infectious diseases," Harry said with a grin.

"When have I ever caught an infection disease at work?" she asked.

"It only takes one time and that perfect record will be ruined," he said.

"You are strange dear," she said, kissing him on the cheek too. "Remember the gnomes," she called as she walked to the front door. "Oh and if Sirius or Remus stop by, the book is on the coffee table in the living room!"

* * *

><p>Harry was annoyed that the rain was keeping him indoors. He was wasting precious time that could be spent flying. Admittedly he had been outside in the unwavering sun almost every day for three weeks but that was not the point. Grudgingly he sat in the living room, glaring furiously at the offending raindrops which slid down the glass of the window in between passages of his book. He didn't understand how Romilly could be so immersed in a boring book about Potions, yet he was struggling to read '101 Defensive Seeking Strategies' which was infinitely more interesting. Taking a deep breath he vowed to continue his book and get to the end of the chapter before looking up and being annoyed that he wasn't outside again.<p>

Luckily this strategy of forcing concentration worked and three chapters later he looked up for the first time, as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said, as his sister had not looked up from her book. He stretched as he walked to the front door, two men were huddled under the little protection that the roof offered, their cloaks turned up against the rain.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Harry said as he opened the door.

"Let us in, haven't you noticed it's raining?" the first man said.

"Alright, come in, come in," Harry said, opening the door wide and stepping out of the way.

"Atta boy Harry," he said, hanging his wet cloak on the hook by the door. "Good summer?"

"No Sirius, it's raining," he replied.

"Only today though," his companion reasoned.

"That's my whole summer ruined. Come on Sirius, you must understand that ,you played Quidditch," he said. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh to be young and care only of the weather," he sighed. "Do you remember those days Remus?"

"I'm a werewolf. Those days never existed," the second man replied dryly.

"Mere details," Sirius replied with a flourish of his hand.

"Are we going to stand here in the threshold or are you going to let me see my goddaughter? Is she in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Rom's in the living room again. Reading again, didn't even hear the doorbell go," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder if she's read that book on Albanian healing potions I lent her yet, it's fascinating," Remus said with a small smile.

"Finished it earlier, glued to every page, then tried to start talking to me about it," Harry said, horrified.

"Just like your mother," Sirius said fondly as they walked down the corridor. "Her and Remus always had their noses in books whilst James and I were out on the Quidditch pitch." They quietly opened the door to the living room and watched the redhead reading.

"See," Harry said. "Dead to the world. Doesn't know what's going on around her when she is reading."

"It's obviously a good book," Remus defended. Sirius and Harry sent him bemused looks. Remus just shook his head and entered the room. "Rom," he called. She jumped and looked up from her book, her brow furrowed as she was disturbed but as she set eyes on Remus her face broke out into a smile.

"Uncle Remus," she exclaimed, jumping up from her armchair and crossing the room. "It's so lovely to see you. How are you?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"And this is why," Remus said turning to Sirius. "That my godchild is the best one. You get left in the rain. I get enquiries after my health and affection." Harry stuck his tongue out childishly and Remus laughed good-humouredly.

"Hi to you too Uncle Sirius," she said warmly, kissing him also. "Mum said you might stop by. The book is on the coffee table."

"Remus came to talk about the book he lent you. Harry and I are going to talk about Quidditch," Sirius said proudly, clapping Harry on the back. "Much more interesting than potion theorems."

"Clueless," Remus and Romilly muttered, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p>There was a clatter of forks falling to the table and a collective gasp.<p>

"MUM, DAD!" Came two excited shouts from the dining room, an eagle owl ruffled it's feathers indignantly and envelops bearing the Hogwarts crest were thrown to the side.

"What on earth is the matter?" Lily asked, poking her head around the door from the kitchen, quickly followed by their father mimicking her actions.

"Who's died?" he asked unintelligently, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"I GOT IT!" They both yelled in synchronization. "I GOT THE BADGE!"

"Oh congratulations sweeties," their mother said, rushing into the dining room. "My son the Quidditch Captain, my daughter the prefect, I'm so proud." They just looked at the badges in incredulity. "James," she continued. "Come and congratulate your darling children this instant or I shall curse you into next week."

"Well today is a Sunday and that is often disputed as the end or the beginning of the week so do you mean in-"

"James," she snapped.

"Coming Lilyflower," he said happily, proceeding to hug his children also. They were not very responsive and just kept staring at their badges. "Do you think there is something wrong with them?" he asked, aside to his wife. "They are not moving."

"I was the same when I got my prefect badge," she said proudly, placing a hand on her heart. "Oh Jamesy aren't they just wonderful?" she asked.

"They're too much like us to be wonderful," he said, raising his eyebrows at her. "But I fainted when I was in Harry's position, Quidditch Captain. No higher honour at Hogwarts." His wife turned slowly toward him

"You were Head Boy and yet you consider Quidditch Captain to be the highest honour?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Oh yes," he said nostalgically, looking off into the distance and slinging an arm around her waist. "It's a good thing they are too enthralled in their badges to hear us though, your daughter takes after you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"She has one hell of a backhand on her," James said, shrugging. It was the truth and they both knew it. Lily laughed lightly and planted a chaste kiss on James lips and they both looked very proudly at their children.

.

It took twenty minutes for the two of them to able to form coherent sentences and by that time their parents had given up on them. Lily had to leave for work and James had disapparated muttering something about telling Sirius.

"Congratulations Harry, I know how much this means to you," Romilly said as they walked outside in the sunshine. Going and sitting in the shade of a wizened old apple tree at the bottom of their garden. "Dad's so proud, he sees so much of himself in you."

"Thank Rom," he said, a big grin spread on his face still. "I'm so excited. I've always dreamt of captaining the team," he ran a hand across his chin. "I'm going to be devising strategies and reading Quidditch books all year."

"That's all you did last year," Romilly pointed out.

"Yeah but still, this time it will be for a purpose," he said. "Well done for being a prefect by the way, I could tell Mum was proud of you. Dad less so, but he wasn't a prefect."

"Two prefects as children, it's a wonder he didn't die of shame," she joked, smiling fondly. Harry laughed at this. "Harry… I should tell you. I've been thinking about trying out for the house team for a few years now and I was thinking now that I'm in fifth year, I might give it a shot."

"Quidditch?" he asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes, I've been practicing you see, but I completely understand if you don't want to try out, it might put you in a horrible position, what with having to reject me and if even you do decide you do want me on the team everyone will think you are biased because I'm your little sister and-"

"Romilly!" he exclaimed, interrupting her self-conscious rant. "You have to try out. That's a big brotherly order."

"Really?" she asked, face breaking out into a smile.

"Absolutely, now come on," he said pulling her to her feet. "We have to start training this instant."

"We do?" she asked, bewildered.

"Of course we do! When you are announced as new…"

"Chaser," she told him. "Like Dad."

"When you are announced as new chaser for our house it will be entirely on your own merit and after they have seen you fly nobody will ever think that I was soft on letting you join the team. Potters always make team."

Luckily the large garden was suitable for Quidditch practice, with high stone walls and wards stopping things from flying out. Unfortunately however Lily Potter was adamant that no Quaffles or Bludgers were to be allowed loose near the house. It took Harry three years of begging to let the snitch whiz around the large garden, but of course that was light, so not about to break any windows and it couldn't fly past the magic which their parents had put up.

Usually in the summer, should they want to play Quidditch they went to a field which overlooked the village where they lived, Godric's Hollow. As the village had a large magical population for a village of its size the elderly wizards decided that it was only fair they had a Quidditch field nearby, after all the muggle youngsters had a football field to play in. In fact, Romilly wasn't sure why they weren't there at the moment, where they could play with Quaffles and Bludgers, when asked Harry replied with.

"Because you're my secret weapon Rom, I have been waiting years for you to pluck up the courage to play," he said.

"What do you mean 'pluck up the courage'?" she asked, arms crossed as she let the weighted football soar past her. "Are you meaning to tell me that I am not brave?"

"Rom, when you were twelve you helped convict a mass murderer after thirteen years, I wasn't doubting that aspect of bravery. But it is obvious that are terrified of being compared to Dad and me," he said, in all seriousness.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Well think about it, you're like mum, just the same. You look just like her, you have her brains and her countenance. But me and Dad are the Quidditch ones, you know? And I just think that you put this off because you didn't just want to be known as 'another Quidditch playing Potter' but now you're not, because you've proven yourself to be all those other things as well," Harry said.

"You think?" she asked, curiously.

"I do," he replied with a nod.

"Well, I'd rather the third best Quidditch playing Potter than anyone else," she said with a smile.

"Atta girl, but come on we're going to be better than Dad soon," he said with a grin. "You can be second best."

"Oh really and how do plan on achieving that yourself?" she asked sceptically.

"Easy, when we play for England, we're going to _win _the World Cup," he said with a confident smile.

"You're crazy," his sister muttered.

"To win, you have to believe you will win," he said, in a voice that made him sound like he was preaching about world peace, then he ruined it. "Now look lively! I'm going to throw these apples at you!"

"What? Why?" she asked.

"They're bludgers, now get dodging them!"

It was dark before they went back inside the house. Romilly was absolutely exhausted and collapsed into a ball on the sofa, Harry had given her ten minutes at noon to eat half a ham sandwich and no breaks between, screaming something about the mark of a good Quidditch player being endurance. Their parents were on a prearranged date this evening, something which made both of them cringe, so Romilly was subjected to more Quidditch talk.

"Now, if I am going to guess at the team," Harry said, pulling out a large piece of paper and holding it up in front of her. "It will depend on try outs of course, but I think that the twins as beaters, Katie, Angelina and you as chasers, me as seeker. That means we have to find a keeper."

"Cormac McLaggen is a very good keeper," she offered.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Who do you think I bullied into practicing with me at school?" she asked.

"How did you get him to that, I thought he was an arrogant bugger?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really," she explained, supressing a yawn. "A flutter of the eyelashes, a toss of the hair, a smile and nicely placed compliment and there you have it. Putty in your hands."

"Romilly Jade Potter!" Harry said angrily. "He is a year older than I am! You should not be flirting your way into getting what you want from him!"

"There was no need to bring full names into this Harold," Romilly said unhappily.

"But my name isn't really Harold," he pointed out.

"And nobody but ghastly Aunt Petunia calls me Romilly Jade!" she said indignantly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Stop getting so het up about it. I'm going to bed, night Harry."

* * *

><p>"Night Romilly," he said, waving to her as she left the room, but not looking up from the Quidditch book which lay on his lap.<p>

"Romilly wake up!" Came a yell from her door, accompanied by hard banging.

"Oh Merlin, what do you want," she asked groggily, burying her head in her pillow.

"Get out of bed we have lots of things to do today!" Harry yelled.

"It's six in the morning," she whimpered, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I know, we're late, now get up!" Harry instructed.

"Fine," she groaned, hauling herself up and opening the door. "What do you want?"

"We're going for a jog, now get changed," he told her.

"A what?" she asked, incredulously.

"You heard now move!" he said, pushing her back into her room.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm dying!" Romilly gasped as she stumbled through the front door, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.<p>

"You're such a drama queen," Harry said, sliding past her and into the living room, his breathing was also laboured and his cheeks flushed with exertion.

"Where have you two been?" their mother asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Harry is trying to kill me," Romilly replied, slumping into the chair.

"We just went for a run, she's in training after all," Harry said, shaking his head as he sat down opposite her.

"What are you training her for exactly?" Lily asked, handing them both a large bacon sandwich. Romilly took one half of hers and placed it on Harry's plate.

"Quidditch of course," he replied.

"I should have known," she sighed. "Well you can pick up some new books on flying and gloves and things like that in London this afternoon. I want you ready to go by half past nine."

"Can Romilly have a new broom," Harry asked, his mother looked round at him.

"Romilly?" she asked.

"Yes, Romilly," he said. "You know. That girl that lives with us."

"Very funny, she already has a perfectly good broom," she said, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, but it's just… good," he said. "And she can't just be good, she has to be great. She's a Potter."

"How about you leave it until your father gets home from work, talk to him about it, you know how I am with brooms. Though if you can wait until the end of September there is a new Nimbus coming out isn't there, better than the Firebolt," she offered.

"How did you know that?" the two chorused.

"I hate it when you two do that," Lily said with a shudder. "It's creepy. But James was talking it about it yesterday."

"How did your date go by the way?" Romilly asked, taking a small bite of her breakfast.

"It was lovely thank you Rom," Lily said with a warm smile. "Have you got everything you need to go to Diagon Alley?" Both nodded. "Excellent, you can slide-along with me after you've finished eating."

Two minutes later there was a shout from the kitchen and their mother ran in. Someone has stuck their head through the fire, by floo to have a conversation. "

Change of plan," Lily said, bustling in after a hurried conversation. "I'm needed at work urgently, someone has managed to breed a dubious giant toad and their arm is being digested inside it whilst still attached." She reached for her cloak. "Romilly, this purse should contain enough money for everything. Here is the key for the vault if it doesn't, floo to the Leaky Cauldron and don't let your brother buy anything stupid."

"Can I have some new books," she asked hopefully.

"As long as Harry doesn't buy half of Quality Quidditch Supplies," she replied, hastily kissing both of them on the cheek. "See you later." She rushed out of the door.

"Why is it you're always in charge?" Harry asked, Romilly sent him a look. "Oh...yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(IMPORTANT AN- As you have probably guessed this story is very AU, but I thought, hey, I'm giving Harry a sister, I might as well let him have parents as well. The characters may seem a little OOC but I think that because they haven't gone through the same things which they do in the actual series that they would be a little different, like Harry would probably be a normal(ish) teenage boy with a Quidditch obsession. I always wondered what it would be like if Harry had known about and played the game since he was a toddler. But hey, that's the reason for that. Also I have played around with the ages, for example the twins are only in the year above, that's just because I thought the story would be better with those, beloved characters in rather than ones I made up. Thank you very much for reading, suggestions on pairings, situations, writing style, or anything really is welcome throughout :D ) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Romilly ducked out of the large fireplace and into the dark bar. By the time she brushed the ash off her shorts and top her brother had appeared beside her. They smiled politely at the barman, Tom as they walked past and out to the courtyard.

Once in Diagon Alley they realized it was as busy as ever, hoards of shoppers jostling through the busy streets fetching supplies, many of them parents accompanied Hogwarts attending children.

"Where shall we go first?" Romilly asked.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Harry replied hopefully.

"Robes it is then," she said with a grin. It took them a while to navigate down the heaving cobbled street but soon they were stood in the queue to be fitted by Madame Malkin. It took a long time in a small, hot and crowded shop but finally they emerged, each laden with three sets of everyday school uniform, one formal set of school robes and some dress robes. Harry had bought one set of emerald green dress robes, Romilly had bought three, on the mantra that it was better safe than sorry, of course.

Next they each picked up their potions ingredients for the next year in the apothecary and stocked up on owl treats for Hedwig and Ubald. Harry and Romilly's owls who were named after saints with amusing names, when Romilly's best friend Ginny had found out what she had called her owl she was furious and tried to change his name because 'Ubald was silly, and he'd get bullied by the other owls' it seemed Ubald liked his name however, as he would refuse to answer to anything other than it.

It wasn't long before Harry made them duck out of the busier main street to go and find somewhere small and less crowded in one of the side streets to have lunch.

"Have you seen anyone you know?" Romilly asked as they both tucked into extravagant burgers, sat under striped umbrellas outside a restaurant.

"I briefly saw Dean Thomas, but he was in a hurry to get to Gringotts," Harry said. "I thought I saw Angelina too, but it was from a distance so I'm not sure."

"I saw Cormac, whilst you were paying for owl treats, he introduced me to his parents, that was awkward," she said, popping a chip into her mouth.

"I'm going to have a word with Cormac," he said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Romilly just laughed and shook her head.

"You're quite ridiculous sometimes," she said. "Do you want to go and drool over brooms after we've finished eating?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I do, I need to buy some broom polish and a new pair of gloves as well though," Harry said.

"Okay, after that we'll go and buy books, we'll have to remember to buy something for Hermione in Florish and Blotts too though, because we might not get the chance to go to Hogsmeade before her birthday," Romilly said. "And then I need to go and buy a new telescope and mum said to get you another pair of dragon hide gloves because you had burnt half of yours off."

"That's a fair point," he replied. "What are you getting for Hermione?"

"I was thinking a book and some sweets of some sort," she said. "Possibly sugar quills, she likes sugar quills."

"Hermione talks about books with you? What kind of book could I get her?" Harry asked.

"As it happens I do know one you could get her, on Ancient Runes, I'll find it for you," Romilly replied.

"What book are you getting her?" he asked.

"I'm going to try and find her a copy of the book Uncle Remus lent me, I think she'd really find it interesting," she said.

"Well from what you said to Remus it sounded really boring," Harry said. "And that's really her scene." Romilly rolled her eyes and continued with her meal.

* * *

><p>Harry was browsing through the Quidditch section of Flourish and Blotts whilst Romilly was looking at more academic books when he was hugged from behind.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here Harry," said a very familiar voice from behind him.

"Perusing the Quidditch section, Angelina? How could you expect any different," he responded, turning around and returning her hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic as always," she replied with a grin. Angelina Johnson was in the year above Harry at Hogwarts, they both played for their house team. Last year Angelina had sustained an injury from a nasty bludger to the head whilst in the middle of a match and Harry had caught her before she hit the ground. She had been in the Hospital Wing for a long time and had been unable to play Quidditch for even longer, Harry had taken on the workload of her captaincy for her until she had recovered enough to re-join training, despite his imminent OWLs, something Angelina was eternally grateful for. As such she had renounced her captaincy of the team and told their head of house that Harry should be given the title, unbeknownst to him of course.

"It's good to hear, have you been doing much flying this summer?" he asked.

"A fair bit," she admitted, giving him a proud smile. "A little birdie told me that you got given the captain's badge." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe McGonagall told you that you weren't allowed it this year because of your injury though," he said. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, she's just looking out for my wellbeing," she said. "You're the best man for the job this year, all things considered. Now tell me have you been working your arse off practicing training routines?"

"Yes, I've been using Romilly," he said. "She's going to try out for the team this year, in Alicia's spot."

"It is a pity she's not playing this year, but I suppose her NEWTs are very important to her," Angelina sighed. "How good is Rom?"

"Don't tell her I said this, but I think she could give you and Katie and run for your money," he said with a grin.

"Really," Angelina said clapping her hands together. "In that case I cannot wait to see her try out. Do you think she has what it takes?"

"She's a Potter of course she has what it takes," he replied, Angelina laughed.

"It's in the blood, of course," she chuckled. "I'm sure with your one on one training she must be pretty good."

"You definitely can't tell her this but, most of it's her own merit. She's good. I've been trying to put her through her paces but she keeps coming up trumps. By the end of the summer I think she'll be good," Harry admitted. "She has a lack of confidence though, I think once she's gets into Quidditch and see's that everyone is not head and shoulders above her that it will instil some in her."

"I'm looking forward to it," Angelina said. "All we need is a keeper and we have a dream team set up."

"We still have to go through the procedure of try outs," Harry reminded her. "In case anyone spectacular comes up. Though I'm not excited by finding a Keeper, I think McLaggen is the best chance we have and that isn't promising."

"He's a fair Keeper but if I had to spend more than ten minutes in his company I may fling myself off my broom at great height," Angelina said.

"We'll find a way round it," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Even if we have to do some shuffling around, one of us could play as a Keeper if no one else was trained in Quidditch before. It's not ideal but we could make it work."

"That's a fantastic idea, I think I'd make a better Keeper than some snotty nosed first year," she said with a wink at him.

"Of course, snotty nosed first years are only good at seeking," Harry said.

"You're lucky you're good looking, that's the only reason we keep you on the team," Angelina teased, looking at her watch.

"Ange, please I'm blushing," he replied with a laugh. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm late," she said. "I said I'd meet my parents five minutes ago. It was lovely seeing you Harry, say hello to your sister for me." She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take of yourself, Ange," Harry replied. "Have a good summer."

"You too," she replied. "Oh and owl some of your ideas for formation, I'd love to see them."

"And I'd love to get your advice on them," Harry said. "See you soon." With one last kiss on the cheek Angelina dashed out of the bookshop and Harry got back to piling Quidditch books in his arms.

* * *

><p>Quarter of an hour later Harry met Romilly outside the shop, both happy with their purchases.<p>

"Got everything?" he asked. She replied that she had. "Okay, ready to go?"

"We could always get an ice-cream first," she suggested. Harry agreed that this was an excellent idea so they went to sit outside Florean's ice-cream parlour, with huge towering cones. As Harry ate his peanut butter and chocolate ice-cream he told Romilly about his meeting with Angelina.

"Angelina eh," she questioned, waggling her eyebrows at him. "And how is _dear_ Angelina?"

"You're so funny," he said dryly. "How's Cormac?" Romilly let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I don't think you can compare the deep, meaningful love you share with Angelina to our friendship," she said, grinning over her raspberry ice cream. Harry looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You don't protest very much, and you know how fond she is of 'dear Harry'."

"I'm not dignifying your senseless assumptions with an answer," he said, raising his chin in defiance.

* * *

><p>"Oh excellent your home," their mother said as they walked through the front door, kissing them both on the cheek and pulling them into an embrace. "How did your shopping go? Did you get everything?" They both nodded. "Fantastic, make sure you take everything upstairs, we have people coming round for dinner."<p>

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Remus, Sirius and a few Weasleys," she replied.

"Which Weasleys?" Romilly asked hopefully.

"All except Bill and Percy, Bill's still in Egypt and Percy is working late," Lily said. "Oh and Ginny isn't coming. She's not invited."

"Mum," Romilly said, elbowing her playfully.

"Of course she's coming," Lily laughed. "Now go on, get everything put away whilst I go and make dessert."

"We must be the only kids at Hogwarts who spend time with two Professors in the holidays," Harry said as they trudged up the stairs.

"Remus and Charlie are hardly typical teachers though," Romilly replied.

"Point taken, but it takes me a few weeks to get back into the routine of calling them Professor Weasley and Professor Lupin," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Romilly!" Ginny exclaimed as she stepped out of the Potter's living room fireplace that evening.<p>

"Hi Ginny," she replied, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "How are you?"

"As well as anyone can be after spending the summer with my brothers," she laughed. "I hope yours hasn't been giving you too much bother."

"Only the usual," Romilly replied.

"I resent that," Harry said, also hugging Ginny. "You've got taller since I saw you last."

"Hello Mrs Potter," Ginny said as Lily poked her head round the door at the noise.

"It's lovely to see you Ginny," Lily said, beaming and crossing the room. "You're looking well."

"As do you Mrs Potter," she replied as they embraced.

"Come in, come in rather than standing on the hearth you lot. Someone will trip over you as they come in," Lily instructed. As if on cue the flames turned green and Ron stepped through.

"Afternoon," he said with a grin as he and Harry shared a brotherly hug. "Hi Mrs Potter, hi Rom."

"Hello Ron," Romilly replied, hugging him as well. After Fred, George, Charlie and Mr and Weasley had entered through the fireplace they went into the kitchen.

"Excited for your last year boys?" Lily asked the twins, sliding bottles of butterbeer over the kitchen table to them.

"Very excited Mrs Potter," Fred replied with a mischievous grin.

"We have big plans for our final year," George said mirroring his brother's smirk.

"Unfortunately they do not seem to be in the way of NEWTS," Mrs Weasley said, giving them both a disapproving look. "Thank you Lily dear," she said as a cup of tea levitated expertly in front of her, not spilling a drop.

"Well some people just aren't suited for exams," Lily said fondly, patting Fred on the shoulder. "Look at Sirius, he was never academic and he has done perfectly well for himself."

"Thank you Mrs Potter," George said appreciatively. "See Mum, some people get us. This year is going to be profitable for us."

"Well I wish you luck," she replied, the doorbell went. "That must be Remus or Sirius."

"How's the seeking going Harry?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Well I think thanks," he replied

"He's been practicing all summer," Romilly said with a smile. "He takes team dedication to a new level of obsession."

"Harry said in a letter that you were going to try out for the team," Ron said to her.

"Yeah I'm going to try out for chaser," she said with a smile.

"Wow," he said, enthralled. "I bet you're really good. I'm going to try out for keeper."

"Great," she said politely. "Well good luck." Harry gave Ron a strange look, but was stopped from saying anything by the arrival of Remus and then Sirius. Remus and Charlie got into a conversation about teaching, Fred and George were telling Sirius about their plans for after they finished school, Ron and Harry were talking about the Quidditch league and Ginny and Romilly about boys and how they were going to decorate the dorm this year.

A little after Sirius arrived James finally got back.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said, kissing his wife sweetly. "Loads of work in the office today, stacks of paperwork."

After a delicious and gigantic roast dinner made by Molly and Lily, Fred and George ushered everyone under the age of eighteen upstairs to talk about highly secret operations.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Romilly piled into the latter's room.

"Why have you forced us up here?" Ron asked, seating himself in the chair by Romilly's desk.

"We have to talk about this year's high jinks Ronald," Fred said as he and George flung themselves on to the bed after casting a silencing charm on the room, they were the only ones overage. "As the committee of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes –minus Lee, we have many things to discuss."

"Is it not the same as usual?" Romilly asked, settling herself between them as Harry and Ginny sat crossed legged on the rug.

"Possibly not," George said. "Me and Fred, with the help of extendable ears heard some very interesting things when Bill and Charlie were having a chat via the fireplace."

"Bill is coming back from Egypt at the beginning of September because Gringotts needs all hands on deck here, for something big which is happening at Hogwarts," Fred said.

"We think all the adults know, because they work at the ministry, Charlie and Remus must definitely know, they're teachers," George said. "But we aren't sure what it is, all we know that it is big, the whole ministry is involved and Gringotts expects a lot of galleons to change hands over the course of the year."

"What could it be?" Romilly asked. "Why wouldn't they have told us about it?"

"I imagine Dumbledore will tell us at the feast," Harry said.

"What we have to do in the meantime is ponder away to make some of those galleons which are changing hands end up in ours," Fred said.

"Which is going to be difficult seeing as we have no idea what's actually going on," Ginny pointed out.

"It's a game," Romilly said, eyes widening in comprehension. "Of course it is!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"How on earth do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Ludo Bagman has been in talks with Dumbledore," she said, jumping from the bed and darting over to her desk. Ron rolled out of her way so she could riffle through the bottom drawer. "Here," she said, flinging a copy of the Daily Prophet at the twins. "Why else would the Head of Magical Games and Sport be convening with the Headmaster so often if it were not to do with that?"

"You're quite the detective," Ron said, obviously impressed.

"This is good," Fred said, smiling broadly. "If we can't compete in the mysterious game we can still make a profit."

"Bets, merchandise and themed products to sell to students?" Ginny asked.

"A true Weasley," George said with a smile. "I think this year we may be able get enough money to set up shop."

* * *

><p>"Promise me you'll be good," Lily implored to her two children, her long red hair fanning out in the breeze on the platform.<p>

"We're always good Mum," Romilly replied with a smile. "Prefects after all."

"We all know what a good idea that was," James said with a smile. "But remember to do your absolute best. Good luck with the Quidditch."

"I'm so proud of you both," Lily said, her eyes slightly teary. "So, so proud and I'm sure you'll be just fantastic this year."

"Mum, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh of course I am," she said quickly pulling them both into an embrace. "I'm just going to miss you both, that's all."

"We'll back for Christmas, Mum," Romilly said, rubbing her back comfortingly, she did not answer, just hugged them tighter.

"They're going to miss the train, love," James said. Lily nodded and let them go.

"I love you both so much," she said, kissing them both on the cheek and grasping their hands. "Take care of yourselves, don't forget to write and just… be safe."

"We always are Mum," Romilly said.

"And we love you too," Harry contributed. James coughed.

"And we love you as well," Romilly said, hugging her father.

"The train's leaving," Lily said.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Harry said.

"Take care," Romilly said waving as she crossed the platform to the train.

"Fly well," James said, clapping Harry on the back. He nodded but did not have the time to question the oddness of his parents' farewells. Both of them jumped onto the train just as it pulled out of the station, waving at their parents as they passed. They saw their father put a comforting arm around their mother as tears streamed down her face.

"What do you think that was about?" Romilly asked her brother.

"No idea," he replied. "They're a strange pair. Come on let's go find the others."

In the third compartment they found Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry, Rom!" Hermione said happily as they entered, having not seen them all summer she rose to hug them. "How are you?"

"We're just great," Harry said with a smile. "You look well." Hermione smiled and released them, going back to her seat next to Ginny. "How was your holiday in Italy?"

"Wonderful, thank you. Ron told me you got the Captains badge," she said. "Congratulations, and you too Rom. Just wait until you see the Prefects bathroom."

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

Soon they were joined by the twins and Lee Jordan and the subject changed to what was going on at Hogwarts that year. A little while later, Angelina, Alicia and Katie also entered the now crowded compartment and Quidditch became the order of conversation.

"I still can't believe you're not going to play this year," Katie said to Alicia sadly. She shrugged.

"I'm focussing on my NEWTs, besides it's about time we had some new blood on the team," she said, putting an arm round her blonde friend. "It's alright, you'll find an even better chaser to replace me and Gryffindor will kick everyone else's arses even harder than last year."

* * *

><p>Five hours, a boring prefect meeting and a stack of cauldron cakes later the train rolled into Hogsmeade station.<p>

"Trust it to be raining," Ron said, turning his cloak up against the drizzle.

"Come on Romilly, we have to go and round up the second years, they've never taken the carriages before," Hermione instructed. "We'll meet you guys in the Great Hall."

"I like how Hermione has now given up trying to make you do Prefect stuff," Ron murmured as the two girls disappeared into the crowd.

"Me too," Harry said with a smile. "Come on, before there are no free carriages left."

On the way castle Harry and Weasleys talked of nothing but what Dumbledore may or may not disclose in the Welcome Feast.


	3. Chapter 3

The sorting and extravagant feast went slower than usual, the Gryffindors kept sharing looks and even Harry rushed through his treacle tart. Dumbledore however had other ideas and ate his dinner at a leisurely pace, conversing with McGonagall between bites. Finally the plates cleared themselves and Dumbledore rose from his seat. Calmly raising his hands to instil hush over his students.

"Welcome, welcome," he said in his usual calm, but commanding tone. "I hope you have all had a relaxing and enjoyable summer and as such are ready for a year of exciting learning here at Hogwarts."

He surveyed the students with a proud smile on his face, as though nothing made him happier than seeing his students before him.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make, first off I would like to inform new students and some of the returning ones, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, hence the name. Second of all I am pleased to announce that we will be having some visitors to stay for the duration of the academic year. Students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute and the Royal Magic College of Spain will be our guest until June."

An excited murmur ran through the hall.

"The reason for this," Dumbledore continued, the students quietened again.

"Is that Hogwarts will play host, for the Quatuor Certet Tournament, or the QC for short as I prefer to call it."

This time it was way more than a murmur that ran through the crowd, Dumbledore waited until everyone turned back to him.

"I have been working with the ministry to develop this new and improved tournament, which I suppose you could call a contemporary Triwizard Tournament. It is good fun for the whole student body and you may learn something from it. Traditionally the Triwizard Tournament has three challenges for one champion from each of three schools to compete in however it has been decided that we are going to make it available to everyone, from four schools. From our school there will be _The_ Hogwarts champion, who will compete in the three challenges and a champion from each subject. As well as this there will be a Hogwarts Quidditch Team and challenges where many students shall work together, because of this house Quidditch is cancelled. Could Mr Davies, Mr Diggory, Mr Warrington and Mr Potter come to the front please?"

The four house Quidditch captains rose from their seats and walked unsurely to the high table.

"Any idea?" Harry murmured to Cedric as they approached.

"None whatsoever," he replied.

They all stood, facing the students and Dumbledore continued.

"You will of course be wondering why the staff took the time to appoint two new Quidditch Captains, when house Quidditch is no longer on the menu. In answer, fourteen students will make up the squad, a normal team and a reserve for each position. Everyone who wishes to try out for the squad must submit their names to their house captains who will pass it on to Madame Hooch. The team will go through try outs a week on Tuesday and will be chosen by Madame Hooch, Ludo Bagman and Professor Weasley."

This was an obvious choice for a panel, the flying instructor, the Head of Magical Games and Sport at the ministry and a former England seeker.

"The Captains will also be meeting with Madame Hooch and Professor Weasley on a fortnightly basis to discuss tactics for the team, regardless of whether they choose to try out, or get chosen for the team. The subject champions will be approached by their subject teachers in the next fortnight also, and will be given the title, for example of 'Hogwarts Transfiguration Champion' they will most likely be chosen from sixth and seventh year. The group challenges we shall discuss nearer the time. The foreign students will arrive on Halloween, at the feast in the evening we shall announce the champion from each school, you need not apply for the position of champion, but you will have to be over the age of seventeen by the first of November to be considered. The independent judge will know for certain exactly the right person for the job. All champions and Quidditch players will be given special consideration in their lessons, exams and homework assignments. Though I must offer a word of warning, if you enter for the position of one of our champions or Quidditch players you may be subjected to the danger of the trials, and you most definitely will capture the attention of the nation and therefore the world press. Do enter into this competition lightly, it will change your life. You may read some of the leaflets which you will find in your common rooms. I believe I have spoken for too long, and I'm sure you all want to be up bright and early to enjoy your Sunday, tomorrow! So off you pop to bed! "

* * *

><p>Of course nobody did go to bed and long past midnight the Gryffindor common room was still almost full.<p>

"I don't understand how they will chose champions without even asking for names of those who want to compete," Fred said, the hundredth time it was mentioned.

"But the Quidditch," Harry said. "Are you trying out?"

"Yes," said Fred and George together, determinedly.

"No," Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I might give it a shot," Ron said with a shrug.

"I don't think I will," Romilly said.

"What do you mean you don't think you will?" Harry demanded, turning to her.

"I didn't think I had that much of a chance just on the house team," she said quietly.

"We have to talk," Harry said firmly, pulling her off the sofa and leading her out of the portrait hole. "What do you mean you aren't going to try out?" Romilly shrugged and leaned against the wall of the darkened corridor.

"I don't have a chance Harry, there is no point, there are loads of excellent chasers in this school with experience of playing on house teams," she said.

"Don't say that Rom, you have to at least try. You have natural talent and you have tried so hard and improved so much over the summer, there is no reason for you not to at least try," he implored.

"You can say that, you're a captain, you're pretty much in on a given," she replied.

"You forget, Diggory is also a Seeker and a Captain, there is no 'given' but I am still going to try my best to get that position over him," Harry explained. "Nobody regrets trying, it's only giving up that people do."

"Okay," she softly.

"You'll try?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.

"You're right, I'll try out," she said. Harry smiled happily, even if he suspected she was only trying out to get him off her back, he knew that she wanted to be on the team and that she was good enough to have a shot at a place, even if she wasn't confident in herself.

* * *

><p>Harry submitted a total of ten Gryffindors to be included in Quidditch try outs. Angelina, Fred, George, Katie and Cormac in seventh year, himself, Ron and Dean in sixth year and two fifth years, Romilly and Ginny- who Harry suspected was going along for the moral support of his sister.<p>

Those who entered their names for the team got excused from the day of lessons in order to be put through their paces in several gruelling trials.

Two of which Harry had used on Romilly in the summer. First was an obstacle course through the turrets of the castle and then for those who completed that satisfactorily, weaving through the trees of the forbidden forest. Many students did not fare so well on this.

Next was the task which reflected the players ability to dodge bludgers, this was done by throwing balloons of paint at the contestants, so they could judge how many times they got hit. Harry got hit once on the back of his leg, Angelina also got one, Romilly got two and the twins got four, but as they were beaters Harry didn't suppose it really mattered. Many other students had to be washed by a jet of water from Madame Hooch's wand, as they were so plastered in thick paint they were having trouble moving. They did look good though, all multi-coloured.

After that they were asked to each go onto one of the school brooms -to make it fair and were tested for their ability to force as much speed out of their broomsticks as possible.

Then they were split up, Bagman took those applying for the Beater positions, no surprises there. Charlie Weasley took the wannabe Seekers, again quite predictably and Madame Hooch tested the Chasers and Keepers. They were tested with the balls, on their knowledge and ability to perform certain moves and formations, how they worked as a team- if that was appropriate, as it was not in Harry's case.

By the end of the school day, the try outs had finished and everyone was exhausted. The Gryffindor's took three times as long as usual to make the steps up to the common room. Still in their Quidditch robes, they were not allowed into the changing rooms for an unknown reason, they collapsed in the common room.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as she helped Harry onto the sofa.

"Everything hurts," Ginny groaned.

"Was it really challenging," Alicia asked as she helped Angelina and George to the sofa.

"I think I'm going to die," Fred whimpered, still grinning as he and Katie both helped each other to an armchair and shared it.

"You did so well Freddy," Katie said supportively, rubbing circles on his back. "We all did."

"I think we all have a fair chance this year," Cormac said with a slightly pompous air. "You did some excellent feigns and shots Angelina." She smiled appreciatively but did not seem to have the energy to do much more.

"How about I go down to the kitchens and get you something?" Hermione offered helpfully, seeming concerned by their exhaustion.

"Darling Hermione," Fred said. "I think that is an excellent idea."

"And we shall forever be in your debt, fair maiden," George finished. "I'd love a pasty."

Quarter of an hour later Hermione returned to the common room, arms laden with pasties, cauldron cakes and bottles of Butterbeer.

"I have some potions that may help you as well," she offered as they tucked in. "They're meant for muscle ache and fatigue."

"Hermione," Dean responded. "If you carry on like this you're going to be getting a lot of marriage proposals."

"He's got a point there," Ginny said, adding an exaggerated wink. Hermione rolled her eyes but went to get them.

"I don't think I have enough for all of you," she said apologetically.

"Make you sure Ange gets the first," Harry said quickly. Fred and George hastily agreed, they all remembered the day she fell off her broom last year and felt very protective toward her wellbeing.

Seeing such a strong and independent girl in the condition she was in the Hospital Wing touched them all in ways that some people didn't understand. But to her team Angelina was like a sort of big sister, she had always looked out for them and taught them all she knew, she was always the first to welcome new members of the team and had been so supportive of them when they originally joined the house team. After her accident the boys had an unspoken, but mutually accepted agreement, they kept Angelina safe whatever it took.

She had learnt not to question them when it came to them looking after her, it was a long lost battle. They were more than determined.

"Harry, you're captain, you have one too," she said. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, but Katie, Ginny and Romilly look dead on their feet," he said. Hermione handed them each a small vial, except Romilly who refused, like her brother. "Give them to the twins," Harry instructed. "They can help the others get up to their dormitories for a sleep."

* * *

><p>The next day, none of the students could concentrate; they knew the decision on Quidditch would be announced tonight. Even if they didn't try out they were wondering who it would be and if they did, they had butterflies the size of Quaffles in their stomachs.<p>

Finally dinner came and after a hearty meal of Shepherd's Pie, Dumbledore rose and stood in front of his lectern, Madame Hooch, Professor Weasley and Ludo Bagman stood to his left, in a line. He did not need to raise his hands or ask for hush, the whole hall was already silent. There was an extra table in the hall, filled with people from the ministry and various news publications.

"It seems like no time at all since I last addressed you all," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "I will waste no time in telling you what you all are so eager to learn. Madame Hooch if I may." The witch nodded and handed him a rolled up scroll of parchment. He opened it and cleared his throat. "I shall first tell you the chosen, 'first team' and then the team of seconds." He told them, his voice projecting importantly over the students who were listening in earnest.

"Seeker and _Captain _of the Hogwarts Quidditch team is…" he paused for dramatic effect and Harry glanced at Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, his closest rivals. "Mr Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the whole table erupt in screams and cheers around him, most of them standing up to show their support of their Captain. Harry stayed sat for a moment, temporarily stunned, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Angelina pulled him out of his seat.

"I'm so proud of you!" she shouted over the din, throwing her arms around him. He felt many other people join in the group hug, but he was too dazed to take much more in. He walked numbly up to the high table.

"Congratulations Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, handing him a badge, with a C in gold lettering. He then shook hands with Madame Hooch who gave him a rare smile, then with Charlie Weasley, who handed him his Quidditch badge, to wear on his everyday robes and then Ludo Bagman who handed him a Jersey with, _H. Potter_ on the back.

"Next up," Dumbledore said, the room fell silent instantly. "First Chaser is… Mr Roger Davies!" This time the Ravenclaw table exploded and a very pleased looking Roger sauntered up to the front and took his badge. The rest of the hall clapped enthusiastically too.

"Second Chaser is….. Miss Angelina Johnson!" Again the Gryffindor table erupted, standing to cheer and scream as their beloved Chaser made her way up to the high table. Harry noticed that all the older students on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, and even some on Slytherin had stood to clap her respectfully, they all saw the accident last year. She smiled graciously as she passed, thanking people as she journeyed to the high table.

"The moment of truth," Hermione whispered to Romilly and Ginny, Ginny replied normally. But Romilly felt sick to the stomach and didn't trust herself to open her mouth.

"Third Chaser is…" Dumbledore's eyes swept about the room, finally landing on the Gryffindor table. "Miss Romilly Potter!" The table cheered loudly to this unexpected choice, Romilly felt herself being lifted into the air and congratulated repeatedly before she was set back down on the floor. As she walked, a chant spanning many tables in the hall started up.

"Rom! Rom! Rom!" She covered her mouth with her hand and cast a look about the room, smiling ecstatically. Then her eyes set on her brother, he was beaming proudly. As she reached the high table he jumped forward and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud," he murmured before stepping back and allowing her to take her badge from Dumbledore and the others.

"We come to the matter of Beater next," Dumbledore said. "I need not say each at different times, after the first you will already know the second. Misters Fred and George Weasley!"

You would have thought the Gryffindor table would have become hoarse by now, but no such luck. The deafening din continued as the twins ran up and down the table, holding out their hands to be high fived as they went past. When they reached the high table, they took their badges and bowed flamboyantly, first to Dumbledore and then to the crowd. Dumbledore chuckled as they took their place in the line-up against the high table.

"The position we have to fill is that of Keeper. This will be extremely unexpected for all, and probably for him as well. Hogwarts Keeper is Mr Cedric Diggory!" The hall was silent for a second as this definitely unexpected announcement was made. The Head Boy and former_ Seeker_ looked round in awe and partial disbelief as his house, Hufflepuff screamed their praise. He was pushed up out of his seat and sent on his way to the headmaster, who gave him a fatherly wink and his badge.

Next Dumbledore called up the substitute team, Cho Chang as Seeker, Rupert Cadwallader, the Hufflepuff to be a Chaser, along with Katie Bell and Slytherin Captain, Cassius Warrington. For Beaters they chose Ravenclaw, Duncan Inglebee and Lucian Bole, the Slytherin. Finally Herbert Fleet from Hufflepuff was chosen as substitute Keeper.

Snape for some reason looked absolutely mutinous.

The party that ravaged Gryffindor tower that evening was nothing like Harry had ever experienced. It was big, even by Gryffindor standards, who were legendary throughout the school for their common room gatherings. Not even the new first years went to bed before three in the morning, despite the fact they all had lessons next morning.

It was only when Professor Dumbledore came at almost four, -McGonagall having failed to subdue them twice already- that the party stopped. There were mountains of cakes and sweets, stolen from the kitchens, kegs full of fire whiskey, Butterbeer and other things that twins managed to charm from Madame Rosmerta at reduced rates. Huge bed sheets were hung around the walls, which Hermione had been convinced to charm into huge moving posters of Harry, Angelina, Fred, George, Romilly and Katie. Magically amplified music reverberated around the whole castle that night and it was almost ear-splitting in the common room where all the Gryffindors were dancing and celebrating.

The next morning they regretted this decision. The entire table was almost silent.

"Can you pass the Orange Juice?" Fred whispered hoarsely to Katie, who seemed to be dozing off.

Before the arrival of the post, Dumbledore rose to his feet and tapped his spoon against his goblet.

"If I may have your attention please," he said, a lot of people recoiled at the loud sound. "If I may ask that the entire Quidditch team meet Mr Bagman in the Entrance Hall after lunch, you are excused from your afternoon lessons." He said before smirking a little. "Also it seems to me that a lot of you are suffering from… impromptu and completely unexplainable headaches this morning. I desire that you all go and see Madame Pomfrey before your first lesson. I understand there were a lot of reasons to celebrate last night but I do ask that you do so a little less raucously when our guests are here. That is particularly addressed to the Gryffindors; you kept the Slytherins all the way in the dungeons awake until the wee hours this morning. Some of them have had three hours sleep through no fault of their own. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down the Gryffindors seemed very proud of themselves for irritating the Slytherins from afar and all seemed to perk up a bit by the time the post came.

"I've got a letter from Mum and Dad," Romilly said to her brother. "I scribbled them a note last night."

"Read it out," Harry said, helping himself to more toast.

"Dear Romilly and Harry, we cannot offer you a declaration of how proud we are of you both that will even come close to how we actually feel at this moment. We are so pleased that your determination and hard work has paid off. We always knew that you could do it and we look forward to being able to come and watch your matches against the opposing schools in the near future. We're afraid we have to keep this brief so it will reach you in the morning post but we are absolutely delighted and wish you all the best with your training. Remember to work hard with your school work as well, it's important. All our love, Mum and Dad," she read aloud. Harry did not have time to comment before Hermione rushed over to them.

"Have you seen this?" she asked, slamming the newspaper down in front of them. "You made the front page!" Sure enough a picture of the entire Quidditch Squad at the front of the hall was covering the front page, with two inserted pictures, one of Harry and Romilly hugging in front of Dumbledore and one of Fred and George doing the same at the Gryffindor table. They all read the article.

_HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH TEAM- A FAMILY AFFAIR _

_Yesterday evening in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, the much anticipated team line up was announced to students, staff, ministry officials and the eager, awaiting press. The squad had been chosen and kept very secret until the announcement yesterday, by Rolanda Hooch, flying instructor at the school. Charles Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and former seeker for England and Ludovic Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sport at the Ministry and former England Beater- who is also responsible for organizing the tournament. _

_The team (picture above) consists of Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Romilly Potter and Harry Potter with a reserve squad of Cho Chang, Duncan Inglebee, Lucian Bole, Rupert Cadwallader, Katie Bell, Cassius Warrington and Herbert Fleet. _

It continued onto the next page.

_Cedric Diggory was a surprise choice when it came to the announcement of his Keeper position. It was evident from the students and staff that this was an unexpected decision. When asked, Pomona Spout, Cedric's head of house, Hufflepuff, clarified._

"_Our Mr Diggory is a cracking chap, and excellent flier, he captained the house team for the past three years. It comes not as a surprise that he made the team, but that he did so as Keeper, he usually played the position of Seeker." The Herbology Professor seemed extremely proud of her star student and is sure he will do an excellent job in the role. _

_Roger Davies was announced as first chaser, the seventh year has been head of his house team, Ravenclaw for two years and is said to be a fiercely competitive young man, making him a determined and formidable opponent. _

_Second Chaser Angelina Johnson was chosen as Captain for her house, Gryffindor last academic year but due to a serious head injury in October the captainship was temporarily shifted to teammate Harry Potter whilst she was recovering. Miss Johnson is known throughout the school as a hardworking young lady and a very talented and able Chaser. Though the way most people describe her is as fiercely kind and supportive, a real asset in holding the team together. _

_Seventh year twins, Fred and George Weasley secured the positions of Beaters after playing for the house team since their second year. There has been some controversy over their appointment as their older brother, Charles was on the panel who picked the team. When asked Ludo Bagman laughed and brushed off concerns with the following statement. _

"_There has been no corruption in the assignment of positions on the Hogwarts Squad. Fred and George have the same Quidditch genes as their older brother and have put phenomenal effort and a great number of hours into refining their skills and becoming the fantastic beaters they are today. They flew best at the try outs and are genuinely likeable and funny lads, we felt that they would serve as a good morale booster for the team- they are quite the jokers. Heck, Charlie tried to convince Rolanda and I to reconsider their drafting, saying he'd never hear the end of it from them if they were highlighted at the best young Beaters the British Isles has to offer- which they undoubtedly are." Mr Bagman seems convinced but it may take the first match to convince the public. _

_Romilly Potter, daughter of star England Player, James, who is currently a senior Auror, has obtained her legendary father's skill and old position as Chaser. Romilly is the youngest of all the squad at fifteen years old. She also has no experience competing, as she never tried out for the house team. Charlie Weasley offered comment; "she is the youngest and least experienced but that pales into insignificance given her natural talent. She flew absolutely on par with Davies and Johnson and she could possibly outshine them with more practice and specialist training. She definitely inherited those Potter Quidditch skills and I think it will be exciting for everyone to see how her flying develops over the course of the competition." _

_Speaking of Potter Quidditch skills the last position, of Seeker has been filled by sixth year Harry Potter. Harry has also been awarded the honour of being captain of the team and will be in charge of training sessions and team tactics. It is unknown how Harry feels about being chosen for the captainship despite his younger years. _

_More on the announcement of these players tomorrow.  
><em>

"Why did she need to explain who we are?" Harry asked, everyone shrugged but Hermione.

"Dumbledore said Harry, you're going to be in the newspapers a lot, this is an international thing and reporters from across the world will be wanting a piece of you," she explained.

_**(AN- A slightly boring but necessary chapter. Sorry about that.) **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry can I talk to you, quickly before we go to meet Bagman?" Angelina asked.

"Of course you can," he replied to his friend, they found a disused classroom and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Harry," Angelina sighed, looking affectionately at him as she leaned back on one of the old wooden writing desks.

"I have a feeling that today you are going to have to say some 'captainy things' to make the team work together and I just want to tell you that I know you're going to be bloody brilliant. I remember the first time you came to practice, you were just a little first year, so scared that you wouldn't match up to the rest of us. I was scared too, your first match was mine, Katie's, Alicia's and Fred and George's too. We'd been doing more training than you had obviously but we were all scared. It was you arriving that calmed those nerves. We all rallied together, pretended it was no big deal to help you. I want to thank you Harry, from the first time you came to training our team became a _real_ team. At the start it was because we were looking out for you together and then as you got older and even more incredible we still had that team spirit. Having you in the team was a blessing for all of us, not only did your flying make the team better, but having you there made us all better. As for last year, you know I cannot thank you enough, I will spend my life trying but it's impossible."

Angelina seemed to be getting a little teary and Harry felt a lump in his throat. "I owe you my life," she said simply. "You saved my life and then you saved my captaincy, you saved the team. You are the most selfless person I have ever met Harry and I just want to say how proud of you I am, I know your nervous about being the captain but you have no reason to be. I believe you can do it."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and Harry stepped forward enveloping her in a tight hug which she returned with equal measure.

"I don't know how I'd do this without you, Ange," he said, never one to be too sentimental. "Thanks."

"I'm going to be with you Harry, every step of the way, I promise. We can win the competition, I know it, and you're going to lead us there," she told him.

* * *

><p>"Ah there we are!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed happily as Angelina and Harry rushed down the stairs into the vast Entrance Hall, clapping his hands together and surveying the fourteen students. "Right now that we are all here I want to offer my congratulations to the best Hogwarts has to offer and tell you a little bit about the competition. You are at an advantage in this competition because Beauxbatons and Durmstrang play each other first, so you get to see their tactics before you have to play anyone. The other schools are bringing their team and champions on Halloween and they are bringing their own training facilities, but fear not you will not be subjected to training in the old, house Quidditch training rooms. That is what we are going to go and view today, you're new training complex! Come, come," he said, ushering the students out of the hall.<p>

"Looking forward to this," Katie whispered to Romilly, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Now the Quidditch pitch is to the right of the main gates as you come in and your training area is going to be between that and the forest," Bagman told them. "I'll explain more when we get there."

They walked past the Quidditch stadium and through almost to the edge of the forbidden forest along a path ground into the dirt that none of them had ever taken before- not even the twins. It skirted along the edge of the forest until it reached a high, stone wall. Amongst the large stones was a heavy looking wooden door.

"This as I'm sure you know is the Hogwarts wall, showing the legal boundaries of where students are allowed to be whilst in the school," he said. "This door is how to get your training grounds."

"But Mr Bagman," Romilly piped up. "Surely if we go through that door we leave the school grounds and that is not permitted, except for occasional Hogsmeade weekends by the Ministry's School Security Act of 1899."

"Oh hoho!" Bagman chuckled, again clapping his hands together. "I see we have a smart one, asking all the right questions. Fear not, as this door does not go through the wall, rather into it."

"So our training grounds are inside that wall?" Cedric clarified.

"Yes, the joys of magic!" he replied. "Now before I let you in, may I have Harry step forward please? Excellent," he said pulling Harry to the front of the door. "As Captain you alone have the power to grant people entrance to the complex. Now raise your wand for me, atta boy and repeat after me."

"I, Mr Harry James Potter, Captain of the Hogwarts Quidditch Team hereby grant temporary entrance to Ludovic Kenneth Bagman," he said clearly. Harry repeated as instructed. "Excellent, now I can enter, but just the once. Once I leave I cannot re-enter without your permission. Now Harry would you mind doing the same for your teammates, but saying permanent instead of temporary.

Harry, after help with their middle names did as he was told.

"Now if any of you wish for somebody else to be able to let themselves in, you must get Harry to perform this," he informed them. "You can also ban people from entering, but substituting grant, for bar in the spell."

There were general murmurs of appreciation at the complex warding system the school had put in place for them to keep their training private.

"Now let's go and see what's inside shall we," Ludo said, pulling the door open and revealing a large, circular room. It was painted an off white and had hangings for each of the four houses on the walls. Arranged in a circle in the centre were a collection of black leather sofas and armchairs, many doors led off from this room. Ludo walked to the left and opened the first door.

"This is your locker room," he announced, waving his hand to fourteen, large rectangular lockers each with a number on. "Inside each locker you will find two sets of training outfits, one set of full game robes each with your name and number on the back. The lockers will only open for you and the locker number corresponds to the number on your back, let me see," he said, fishing around in his pocket for something and finally getting a piece of paper on which a list was written. "Listen carefully for your numbers, one-Diggory, two-Davies, three-Johnson, four- R. Potter, five- F. Weasley, six- G. Weasley, seven- H. Potter, eight- Fleet, nine-Inglebee, ten-Bole, eleven-Cadwallader, twelve-Warrington, thirteen- Chang and fourteen- Bell. Everyone got that?"

They did all get that.

"Excellent you can look through your stuff later, we have lots to look at," he said, leading them all to the next door. "This is the male changing room," he informed them, leading them all through it to the back where there was another door. Each with opaque, fancy muggle showers. "We thought these would be best after a day of smelly training," Ludo said with a grin, leading them back out. They missed out the third door. "It's just the same," he said. "But for the girls."

The fourth and fifth doors were large bathrooms, reminiscent of the Prefect's bathroom in the castle with baths the size of swimming pools and much to everyone's delight an even bigger array of magical taps. The sixth door was a library room, with shelves filled with books on Quidditch, everything from the earliest history books to the biographies of today's best international players. The next was a short tunnel which apparently lead them straight into the school Quidditch pitch, the way they would get there to be announced in formal games. The next led them into a grass compound, much smaller than the Quidditch pitch, but still with the same stands around the edge. There was two double doors on the opposite side.

"This is for training not a broom," Bagman informed them. "Things like cardio and strength training can be done out here in good weather and you may let other students in by opening that door, it comes out where the wall is nearest the castle."

The next door was a Captains office with small seating area for tactics discussions to take place. The next was a small kitchenette with a sink and beverage making facilities it was here that Bagman stopped them.

"Because you are going to be spending so much time down here Dumbledore has allowed two house elves to be summoned from here. They will be able to do things such as fetch meals from the kitchen, send messages; for instance if someone hurts themselves they can alert Madame Pomfrey, they can retrieve books from the library and will clean up after you, including your washing by the next morning if you remember to put it in a wash basket. If you abuse this power the headmaster has said that he will take it away very swiftly," he said giving them all a smile. "Hetty, Piper," he called loudly.

Sure enough there was a crack and two house elves appeared, some of the team gasped.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said kindly, introducing himself to the elves.

"It is a pleasure for Hetty to meet you Mr Potter," the first, darker coloured elf said, bowing low to the ground.

The others all took Harry's lead and introduced themselves to the elves, who seemed delighted at having so many wizards and witches being cordial to them. Bagman sent them away after introductions were made and they went to the second to last door.

"This is the best one," he said, clapping his hands together. "And I think you will be very happy with what you find inside. This is the equipment store." He opened the door and everyone walked in. There was every piece of equipment you ask for, new helmets, gloves, goggles, pads, countless training tools but right at the back was what was truly exciting.

"Mr Bagman," Angelina asked, barely containing her excitement. "What are those?" she pointed to the broomsticks mounted on the walls in special stands, each shiny and new, not a twig out of place.

"Ah yes," he said walking over to join her. "The brand new Nimbus 2012s, one for each of you, gifts from Minister Fudge's office."

"You can't be serious," Roger muttered, wanting to reach out and touch one.

"We thought you'd like them," he chuckled. "As part of the competition each team will ride brooms from countries in their catchment area. The rumour is Beauxbatons are riding the new Cleansweep and Durmstrang a Comet, no one knows what the Spanish are considering."

"But I didn't even know they were making this model," Harry said. "What happened to the Nimbus 2002-11?" Bagman laughed again.

"It's all under wraps in the media so the other teams won't find out for definite what we're playing on," he told them. "These are gifts, for you to keep even once the tournament is concluded."

A little while later everyone re-entered the common room part of the complex, taking seats on the sofas and lounging in the chairs.

"Now you may go to Hogsmeade between the hours of nine and seven in the winter and eight and nine in the summer by going through that door," Mr Bagman explained. "You will automatically be logged out just by going through the doorway, another perk is that all homework assignments are allowed to be handed in a fortnight after the usual deadline without retribution and you are allowed to miss three classes a week, more in the week coming up to the match. Unfortunately you will also be required to give interviews and have promotional photographs taken for the press."

"We knew what we were getting into there," Fred said with a shrug.

"Well then, I think my work here is done, I will bid farewell to you and let you talk together as a team, this is your space now and you may do with it what you wish," he said.

"Thank you Mr Bagman," they all chorused.

"My pleasure," he said jovially. "Have a good day and good luck!"

The door closed behind him but nobody spoke.

"Harry, are you going to say a few words as captain?" Angelina asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah," Harry said quickly. "We have a lot of things to go over don't we? Okay first things first how we're all going to work together. I know it will take a little while for us all to become fully comfortable around each other but I think it will help if we all go by first names only. I know we have our house differences but I think that we will have to work together flawlessly to beat the other schools and we have to do our very best to achieve that."

"I agree," Cedric said with a nod. "We all need to become a close knit bunch, even more so than house teams were." The rest of the team all nodded their assent.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Next thing, I don't want to be the kind of captain who shouts and orders people to do what I want, I think every decision should be made between all of us." Again that went down well. "The first thing we have to decide together as a group is our training schedule.

"We need to make a list of times we can't do," Katie said rising to get paper from Harry's office. A little while later they a training schedule as follows.

Monday: Flying and Agility 7pm-9pm  
>Tuesday: Tactics and Special Manoeuvres 7pm-9pm<br>Wednesday: Run around the lake 6am-7am; General Practice 2pm-5pm & 7pm-9pm  
>Thursday: General Practice 6am-8am &amp; 4pm-6pm<br>Friday: Run around the lake 6am-7am; General Practice 4pm-6pm  
>Saturday: Run around the lake 6am-7am; Weight Training; 7am-8am; General Practice 10am-1pm &amp; 2pm-5pm<br>Sunday; Run around the lake; 10am-11am, General Practice; 3pm-6pm.

"If all this goes to plan," Cho said softly. "We'll be doing about thirty hours a week."

"But it can be flexible with Hogsmeade weekend and things," Harry pointed out. "It's not to be followed to the letter, but we shall try to stick to it as much as possible.

"We can log how many hours we do," Roger suggested.

"Good idea, why don't be enlarge this and stick it to the wall, then we can make a log and do the same along with any other things we find useful," Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Angelina said, taking the timetable and enlarging it, sticking it on the wall between the two bathrooms, opposite the one that led in from the grounds.

"Nice one," Harry said. "Now we need to discuss who, if anyone we would want being able to come in here and join us." They all thought for a second.

"What about your friend Granger?" Fleet asked, everyone turned to look at him. "From what I've heard she's smart. Really smart. We could get her to help with looking things up and tactics and stuff."

"I bet she knows a thing or two about dealing with reporters too," Romilly offered.

"And she has a good business mind," Fred said.

"We should have her," George said with a nod.

"Okay she's in," Harry said. "I'll bring her down here sometime soon. Anyone else?"

"First years," George said calmly.

"To do our bidding," Fred explained.

"We have house elves though," Katie pointed out.

"Why aren't we using them?" Fred asked, no one answered. "Oh Hetty, Piper," he called in a sing song voice. The two elves entered the room with a crack, just like they had done for Bagman.

"How can Hetty and Piper help you Mr Weasley?" Hetty asked, bowing low so that her nose brushed the floor.

"We were wondering if you could have some tea and an assortment of cake brought to us whilst we discuss our approach to the tournament," he replied.

"Certainly Sir," the elf replied, bowing again and disappearing with a crack.

"Piper, we were wondering if we could have some fluffy towels sent to the bathrooms here, along with some soaps and shampoos for the showers, they seem to have been overlooked whilst stocking," he then said to the other elf.

"Of course Sir, many apologies," he said humbly before disapparating.

Five minutes later they were tucking into chocolate cake and laughing about their good luck.

"Well here's to a good season and new friends," Roger said, holding his teacup in a toast.

"A good season and new friends," they chorused.

* * *

><p>The hall stood up as they entered for dinner, a little later than everyone else. Each table was clapping their Quidditch players, Romilly and Cho blushed, Katie and Angelina smiled appreciatively, the twins bowed and the rest of the boys just looked slightly uncomfortable and were very happy to take their seats at the house table, once they had, everyone sat down again except Dumbledore who stood up.<p>

"Good evening students," he said in deep commanding voice. "I desire you all stay at your places when dinner is over, I have an announcement to make which may take a little time concerning our subject champions. Thank you."

After a hasty dinner of sausages and mash, everyone looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"It's like he tries to eat slowly," Ginny said in Harry's ear. Harry noticed that Ron hadn't caught his eyes all evening, very odd.

Finally the headmaster stood and addressed the awaiting students once again.

"I would like to hand over to the staff, who will make announcements for their subjects," he said, seating himself. Professor McGonagall stood up first.

"The Transfiguration Champion is Miss Hermione Granger," she said loudly, everyone clapped as she went to receive her badge.

Hermione also received the Arithmancy badge, Neville got the Herbology, Romilly the Ancient Runes badge, Pavarti the Divination badge apart from that it was all seventh years, including Cedric getting the Charms badge.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said to his friend as she sat down, she was beaming from ear to ear, something rarely seen from her usually reserved self.

"Thanks Harry," she said happily, Harry noticed Ron giving him a dirty look out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he turned to make sure, the redhead had averted his eyes.

"I can't believe you were the only person to get two, well done," he said, turning back to her and letting her gush about Arithmancy laws to him for the remainder of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

As September drew to a close and the weather started becoming wetter and windier, foretelling the fast approaching winter, the Hogwarts Quidditch team were getting along well. Most practices were filled with jokes, encouragement and banter and even the jogs were becoming less of a hideous chore and more of good fun and exercise for them all to do together.

On the first day of October the whole Quidditch team had to give interviews for the Daily Prophet which would be published over the next week or so.

Romilly ran her hand through her hair as she walked slowly back from the changing rooms, where they had taken place. The interview had been in the captain's office and the ghastly Rita Skeeter had asked her questions she really did not want to be asked.  
>'How do you feel about being the youngest by a whole year?'<br>'How do you feel about the lack of Slytherins?'  
>'Do you feel your brother was a good choice as captain?'<p>

And so it went on and on for over an hour and to top it all off they had to do a photo shoot that afternoon, once the last interviews were over.

"Romilly!" Someone called from behind her, she turned to see who was making their way up the slippery grass slop and was surprised by who it was.

"Cedric," she said in greeting to the handsome Head boy.

"Are you walking back up to the castle for lunch?" he asked, jogging to catch up.

"Lessons started twenty minutes ago," she told him.

"Do you want to go down to the kitchens then?" he asked, she nodded. "How did the interview go?" he asked in a conversational tone, hands slung in his pockets.

"About as well as the last Chudley Canons match," she replied dryly, picking at the cuff of her jersey sleeve. It was black with the Hogwarts crest on the front, her name on the back and gold stripes on the cuffs, one of the threads had come loose.

"It went extremely well for the Falcons if I remember," he said, his lips upturned in a smirk. "Are you the Canons or the Falcons in this analogy?"

"I might as well paint myself orange now," she sighed. "I thought your interview finished a while ago?" He laughed a little uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was sampling the new facilities," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'd rather not sa-"

"Oh of course not," Romilly said quickly, before smirking evilly. "But I'll only assume the very worst."

"Fine," he conceded, continuing in a low voice. "I was washing my hair." Romilly allowed a laugh to escape her lips, a hand quickly flew to her mouth to stifle the sound. "It's not funny," he said good-naturedly.

"No, not at all," she said, shaking her head but not being able to keep a straight face. A subject change was obviously in order. "Are you planning on competing in the main tournament?" she asked.

"Well, I can't even enter myself, I'm not sure how it works even," he said with a shrug. "I'd like to but I'm sure there is someone better suited to competing and they will get chosen anyway."

"It's all very strange, isn't it?" Romilly commented as they walked through the Entrance Hall.

"It is, though if I get chosen I don't have to do my NEWTs," he said with a smile. "How are the OWLs going?"

"Well I suppose," she replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "I think I have Ancient Runes down, I pretty much learnt the course by heart before I even chose it as an elective," she laughed. "It's still nice to have Quidditch perks to take the pressure off though."

"I agree, though from what I have heard you do not exactly need the help," Cedric said.

"Yes, well I spend a lot of time talking to Hermione Granger," she laughed as she tickled the pear, granting them access to the kitchens. They each grabbed some sandwiches and walked up to the Grand Staircase.

"Well this is where I turn off," Cedric said.

"See you at practice then," Romilly said, they bid each one another a final farewell and she continued on her way up to the tower. Cedric may have been willing to go back to his lesson, but Romilly was going back to the tower to read some more tomes on Ancient Runes before she had to go back down to the complex.

The whole school crowed onto the steps leading up to the Entrance Hall, waiting with baited breath for the foreign students to appear. They had no idea how they would be arriving, but Dumbledore has let slip that it might be something impressive. Hermione had looked in An Appraisal of Magic Education in Europe and had found that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang offered optional classes in different languages, primarily English, but the Spanish school did not. Therefore the Gryffindors had bullied Romilly into learning some Spanish phrases in the hope that because she was the best at translating runes, translating a language would be easiest for her.

The sun was beginning to set when a fifth year Ravenclaw caught everyone's attention.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing to the horizon. "What's that?" No one had an answer for him at this moment, it could be anything. But as it slowly got closer they could make it out.

"It's a horse drawn carriage," Hermione breathed. She was right. Though nobody could tell until it landed smoothly on the rolling lawns which abutted the lake exactly how large and beautiful it was. It was about twice as tall as Hagrid and was pastel blue, gilded with gold and proudly exhibiting the Beauxbatons' coat of arms, two wands crossing. It was pulled by twelve huge winged horses, so large that were proportional to the carriage.

A moment after the carriage descended the two doors flung open and a very large woman, of about Hagrid's height descended down a set of golden steps which unfolded from the floor of the carriage as she stepped. She was a fine looking and elegant woman, with an olive complexion and big, dark eyes. Her hair was pulled off her face into a high bun and her long, black satin robes were adorned with opal jewellery.

Behind her followed a number of older looking students, each wearing a light blue uniform that looked as if it were made of silk, they did seem cold.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered as he saw the girls for the first time. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione stiffen, but since he and Ron had not spoken recently and he was receiving quite cool behaviour from him, he did not say anything. However he did have a point. Twenty or so tall, slender girls with long hair and pretty faces followed their headmistress.

One girl in particular was especially striking; she was the last to step out onto the lawn, shivering slightly in her thin Beauxbaton's uniform. Under her hat she had waist length silvery blonde hair that seemed to blow out behind her, despite the lack of a breeze and large blue eyes. The way she walked seemed more like she was floating, so graceful and elegant in her movement. The male population of Hogwarts was only brought back to reality and away from looking at her as Dumbledore started to applaud their arrival, they joined in too.

At the applause the headmistress' face broke out into a gracious smile and she visibly relaxed, when the applause died down Dumbledore stepped forward, taking the woman's glittering hand and barely having to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts, it is our greatest honour to have you here."

"Thank you Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form thank you," said Dumbledore. "And yourself?"

"Also very well," she said with an incline of the head. "My pupils," she waved a careless hand behind her. "'As Karkaroff and Rivera arrived yet?"

"Not yet dear lady, you are the first," Dumbledore replied. "Would you like to come inside and warm up, or stay to greet them."

"Warm up I theenk," she replied, glancing at her shivering students before continuing a conversation with Dumbledore about the well-being of her horses.

The attention of her students had shifted however, to the lake this time. The dark water was swirling, moving around unnaturally.

"What's going on?" a first year asked anxiously. No one had answer.

The lake got rougher and rougher until the students realized that the water was creating a whirlpool. They looked on in shock and apprehension at the well-known landmark, concerned by this sudden change in it.

Suddenly and with a lot less gusto than the whirlpool would have suggested, a ship popped up from the centre. With its black sails and red flags blowing without wind it looked almost like a pirate ship. A wooden walkway appeared on the side of the boat nearest the shore and it extended until it reached the sands of the bank.

A single file line of marching… were they men or boys? They were at school… but a lot of them had beards. A line of students clad in thick, blood red uniforms and furry black hats marched to the shores, each carrying staffs which thudded on the ground as they took a stride.

They followed their highmaster to Dumbledore and who bowed low to him and his students as they ground to a halt.

"They don't make them like that at Hogwarts," Hermione said snootily, sending a glare at Ron.

"What a second…" Dean said in a low voice. "It's him! It's him it's Viktor Krum!"

The students all went up on their tip toes to get a better look at the broad shouldered Seeker, sure enough it was him. Excited whispers darted across the crowd at seeing the international Quidditch legend.

There was another conversation which none of the Hogwarts students were listening to, between the two headmasters. The students were searching the skies and the shoreline for the first glimpse of the Spanish school.

Their first hint was not a sight, but a sound.

"Was that a train?" Seamus asked, as everyone's heads snapped from left to right looking for the source of the long, low beep.

It wasn't a train.

It was an invisible tram. It flickered into view for a moment before becoming fully seen. It looked like an old fashioned tram, with tinted glass in the windows. The door opened and students dressed in white robes swarmed out of the wide door, creating a corridor of saluting students coming from the door, to just before Dumbledore. Everyone craned their necks to get a look at the Headmaster or Headmistress coming out.

There was a collective gasp.

She was gorgeous.

A woman with a curvy figure, long dark hair, tanned skin and big, dark eyes stepped down onto the grass. She caught sight of Dumbledore and held up her arms in greeting.

"Directora Rivera!" Dumbledore said warmly, it was obvious this was his favourite of the visiting headmasters and mistresses. Everyone could be under no illusions as to why.

"Professore," she exclaimed, giving him a bright, dazzling smile. "Buenos noches mi amigo."

The Hogwarts students were bemused as the beautiful woman talked to Dumbledore in rapid Spanish, he didn't look like he was understanding it very well either.

"She's expressing her gratitude for his hospitality and her excitement for the upcoming games," Romilly whispered to those around her.

The elves outdid themselves on the feast. Or at least the Hogwarts students thought so.

There was every kind of dish you could have wished for in one meal and then more besides. From all across Europe, foreign dishes had been dotted between the usual ones.

The Beauxbatons' lot at the Ravenclaw table could be heard complaining though.

The addition of the extra students and again the usual gang of reporters and ministry officials made the hall seem a lot smaller. Though an extra table for the visiting tournament organizers did make the hall a lot more crowded.

The feast was a lively one with much laughter and conversation on the part of the Gryffindor table. They had been joined by the Spanish who they couldn't converse with much beyond pointing and nodding, but they tried anyway. Everyone found it very funny. They were a welcome addition to the rowdy bunch.

Everyone at the table was having so much fun that the Weasley twins decided that halfway through dessert it was about time for the school song to be sung. They started off with just the two of them and it spread throughout the students until on the last time the whole of the hall was shouting the last line triumphantly.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something, please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot."<em>

It was a wonder Dumbledore managed to make the hall silent so quickly at the end of the feast, but he did and after formally welcoming the guests a large, jewelled case was wheeled in from one of the antechambers which led off the Hall.

People at the back of the hall stood up to get a better look. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand the case opened to reveal a rather anticlimactic, after the case at least, wooden goblet with blue flames licking at the sides.

"The goblet of fire," Dumbledore introduced. "This is our impartial judge, the chooser of champions. It knows exactly who wants to be a champion, who is able and who is _of age._ Soon it will pick a champion from each school and that will bind you into competing in the tournament. It is a contract. If you didn't want to participate it wouldn't choose you. If you weren't the best person for the tasks it wouldn't choose you. It is a very powerful magical object."

As he finished the flames started to rise up out of the cup and turn red.

"Ah…" Dumbledore said. "It seems it is ready." He stepped forward, and as a charred piece of parchment got spat out, caught it in his wizened old fingers.

"The Beauxbaton champion is…" he paused dramatically as he unfolded the parchment. "Fleur Delacour!" There was polite clapping about the hall for the girl who everyone noticed earlier as having exceptional beauty. Some of the other girls were sobbing at the Ravenclaw table.

The blonde smiled graciously and glided up to the heads table, she shook hands with Dumbledore and people from the ministry before Madame Maxime led her to the antechamber where the champions were convening.

The goblet turned red again.

"And the Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum," he called. He got a lot bigger applause than Fleur. Dumbledore then announced a handsome boy called Marcus Zapato as Champion for Spain and then Cedric Diggory as Hogwarts Champion.

Romilly tried not to look too pleased as she joined in with deafening applause for the popular boy.

"Well there we have our champions-" Dumbledore said, but he got distracted by the flames turning colour once again. The interest of the students was captured again as it spat another piece of parchment from the goblet.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore read in confusion. "Harry Potter is a champion." The hall was silent for a moment.

"No," came the strong voice of Angelina Johnson. "No. He is too young."

"He could get hurt." Katie agreed standing up next to her friend.

"You can't make him do that," Fred said, also standing up.

"He could die," George said joining them. Half of Gryffindor then stood up, shouting their protest at him being pulled out of the goblet.

Mr Crouch from the ministry stepped forward, holding out his hands for hush.

"It is a binding magical contract," he said. "It would not have picked him if he didn't want it."

"Err… I don't want it," Harry interjected self-consciously.

"See!" Angelina pressed. "It's too dangerous. It's not allowed. He is underage."

"The goblet had spoken!" Crouch tried to say.

"Your goblets crap!" the twins shouted.

The Gryffindors had made a kind of protective circle around Harry; they were not giving him in to the clutches of the dangerous competition.

"Enough," Dumbledore said with authority. "Harry please follow your fellow champions into the chamber, we can discuss this there."

Grudgingly Harry got up from his seat and walked into the chamber to the tune of a solemn standing ovation from his housemates.

He walked into the chamber and the other four champions were all staring at him.

"We heard everything, Harry," Cedric said, shaking his head. "They messed up with the goblet."

"You are not going to compete?" the French witch, Fleur asked. "You are too young. Eet will be dangerous."

"I don't know what they are making me do," Harry said with a shrug.

It seemed that the officials did not know what they were making him do either. Karkaroff, Rivera and Maxime were adamant it was unfair on their schools and they should have another champion or strike Harry from the competition. McGonagall was fighting for him to be taken from the competition for his safety and countless others were all arguing their case in the entrance.

A while later Dumbledore, followed by all these people walked down to the champions.

"Harry it has been decided," he said gravely. "You must compete."

"But, I really don't want to, the goblet must have got something wrong…" Harry tried to say. "What about Quidditch?"

"Your Quidditch will be unaffected by this and obviously the goblet chose you as the right person to compete, you have it in you," he replied. "Let us hear no more on the subject." Harry still looked mutinous.

"My mum is going to kill me," he sighed.

"Zat eez not the reaction of a proper champion," Fleur said indignantly, tossing her hair as she spoke.

"You've never met his mother," Dumbledore said in a low voice. "I will need protective enchantments put round my bed when I sleep," he added in an aside to Professor Snape who nodded once. "We all know what she's like when she is angry."

"And she will be extremely angry," he confirmed, in his usual slow, purposeful tone.

"Severus, I need you to go the Owlery immediately and make sure Miss Potter is not sending a letter to her mother about this evenings events, I want to send her the letter myself," Dumbledore instructed. "Maybe we can gloss over this."

"As you wish Headmaster," Snape said, exiting the chamber, his robes billowing behind him.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, addressing the five champions. "Congratulations all of you on successfully becoming champions. I look forward to seeing how you all fare in the tasks. There will be three and first shall be on the 1st of December. I shall not keep you long today as many of you have been travelling and are probably in need of a good rest I shall talk to you all properly after you have the official press meeting tomorrow. I need to go and send some owls."

"What exactly are you sending that owl for, Miss Potter?"

Romilly gasped and jumped, startling the old, dark school owl which she was tying a letter to the leg of.

"Professor Snape," she said, with all the looks of someone who had just been caught red handed. "I was just sending a letter to a little bookshop in Australia… they specialize in Quidditch books."

"Give it to me," he said, holding out his hand. Romilly nodded and handed him the letter. It was exactly what she said it would be.

"Why are you sending this now, so late at night?" he enquired.

"It will take a long time to get all that way," she explained. "We need the books as soon as possible for training."

"I see," Snape said narrowing his eyes slightly. "The headmaster sent me up here to try and intervene with your correspondence, he seemed convinced you would be sending a letter to your parents."

"Really?" Romilly said airily.

"It would seem however that there is no foundation for his accusations," Snape continue.

"Well I wouldn't say they were completely unfounded," Romilly said slowly.

"In what way Miss Potter?" he asked.

"The owl to my mother left two minutes before you arrived," she said, a grin appearing on her face.

"And how long do think it will be before your mother appears here at the school with her wand pointed to the headmaster's throat?" he asked casually. Her grin got wider.

"It seems her reputation precedes her," Romilly said, quite proudly. "My bets are on before midday." Snape nodded once, his lips curving upward at the corners ever so slightly.

"I will be keeping this," he informed her, holding up the letter.

"But Sir-" she tried to say.

"The Floo Network is a lot faster than owl post Miss Potter, I shall deliver it personally this evening," he told her.

"Thank you Professor," Romilly said gratefully, allowing herself to smile slightly at the professor whom everyone else seemed to despise.

"He said what?" George demanded when she got back to the common room.

"Personally deliver?" Fred exclaimed. "He is the spawn of the devil, why on earth is he being so pleasant and obliging?"

"He must be up to something," George said, stroking his chin in thought.

"You forget," Ginny piped in. "He's always liked Rom."

"I think like is a strong word," she muttered.

"He puts up with you," Ginny corrected. "Which is more than can be said for anyone else."


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore knew it was coming, he didn't even bother going down to the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after the selecting of the champions, and at almost nine o'clock, when Minerva came and knocked on the door of his study, he was not surprised.

"Lily and James just apparated into Hogsmeade, Albus," she said, surveying his judgementally over her spectacles. Dumbledore sighed and wrung his hands. "I shall grant them access through the front gates then?"

"If you don't Mrs Potter will blast her way through each of the wards one at a time," he sighed.

"If you don't meet her in the Entrance Hall she will blow walls apart to get to you," McGonagall said, her usually stern expression softening as the corners of her mouth turned up. "And I shall not being coming to your assistance, you know how I feel about Potter competing."

* * *

><p>"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" A redheaded witch shouted loudly as she entered the school through the front doors, wand drawn. "You promised me!"<p>

"My dear Mrs Potter," Dumbledore said warmly, trying to dispel her fury.

"Don't you, 'my dear Mrs Potter' me!" she said, stalking across the room and holding her wand to his face. He looked calmly at her, not drawing his own. "Where are my children."

"Harry is in transfiguration," Dumbledore said. "I apologize but we surely could not interrupt his lesson."

"No," McGonagall called as she entered from the Grand Staircase. "I have cancelled my lesson today, Mr Potter is right here." Dumbledore spun around to see a very content looking Minerva with a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"And where is Romilly?" Lily demanded.

"She in lessons, it is not necessary to bring her into this," Dumbledore replied.

"This is a family matter," she replied. "My daughter should be present."

"She's in lessons at-" Dumbledore started.

"Forgive me Albus but if I am correct, fifth years have a free lesson this morning," McGonagall replied, a now a satisfied smirk actually on her lips. "I shall summon her if you like."

Dumbledore sent her a dark look.

"Shall we all convene in my office then?" he offered, resigned.

* * *

><p>Four hours and many shouts from Lily Potter later Dumbledore sat, finally alone in his office nursing a headache whilst Pomona, Filius and Minerva took Mr and Mrs Potter out for a drink at Three Broomsticks, they were far too sympathetic to the parents of the new young champion.<p>

Harry and Romilly however were walking through the grounds of the castle.

"What are we going to do Harry?" his sister asked him, brow furrowed in concern and hands wringing worriedly.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure it will be fine, I'll live," Harry said wearily, linking their arms together in an attempt to comfort her. "The only thing I'm worried about is Quidditch, what happens if training gets interrupted?"

"Trust that to be the only thing you're thinking of," Romilly sighed, although she was relieved he was having all these normal thoughts.

"Come on, everyone is in lessons, we can play chess without being disturbed," Harry said, pulling her back toward the castle. As they were approaching the door to the Entrance Hall it swung open and three girls stepped out into the windy weather.

"'Monsieur Potter," the blonde in the middle said, in haughty greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Delacour," he said with a nod, but she held out her hand, obviously she was expecting him to kiss it, as was her own custom. He detached himself from his sister and obliged. She smiled and her eyes flicked to Romilly, her gaze slightly stern.

"Sorry, this is my little sister, Romilly," he added, Fleur softened and swooped down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Eet iz a pleasure to meet you," she said cooly. "I was under the impression that 'Ogwarts students were meant to be in lessons?"

"We were in a meeting with Dumbledore and our parents," Harry explained. "They weren't happy about the outcome of last night."

"I can imageene why," Fleur said a low voice. "Please excuse us but we 'ave to be back at the carriage for our lessons to start."

"Of course, have a nice afternoon," Harry said politely.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Delacour," Romilly said with a small smile.

"And you Mademoiselle Potter," she said, inclining her head. "Monsieur Potter." With flick of her hair and continued on their way.

"She kissed me on the cheek," Romilly swooned as soon as she was out of earshot. "Oh Ron will turn positively green with envy." They couldn't contain their laughter as they entered the Entrance Hall, Ron had stared at the girl all evening at the feast yesterday.

"Did you speak to Ron yesterday?" Harry asked when he could finally keep a straight face.

"No," she replied. "By the time I got back from the Owlery he had gone to bed."

"I didn't see him this morning either," Harry said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Hermione was trying to get her History of Magic essay done, she still had three feet of her mammoth essay on goblin rebellions to complete and it was incredibly tedious- though she would never admit it to anyone else of course.<p>

She had had a long day, what with worrying about Harry and the whole tournament and with double Arithmancy, a subject which she loved but that undoubtedly challenging. All she wanted to do was finish her essay before dinner and then go and have a nice long soak in the prefect's bathroom before an early night.

To do this she needed a nice, quiet library where she could put her head down and get on with her work.

No such luck.

The library was heaving with giggling girls with their school skirts hiked up over their thighs and faces caked in make-up, all trying to attract the attention of Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian Quidditch star was sat in silence with a few of his Durmstrang male friends and they were all doing their own essays. It was strange they were all sat poker straight and only looked up when the girls got particularly rowdy, but out of irritation which the girls seemed oblivious to, they paid no mind.

After an hour it all got too much for Hermione, she snapped her book shut and shoved her things in her bag. She saved a furious glare for Viktor Krum as she stalked past.

This was his entire fault.

She would get more peace in the Gryffindor common room. At least the girls there had the decency to be subtle when they checked out the handsome Spanish champion.

* * *

><p>"Evening ladies," Fred greeted as he and George sauntered into the Quidditch common room.<p>

"You're late," Roger commented. "Why were you in Hogsmeade?"

"We bought dinner dear Rogie," George replied, grinning as he stepped out from behind his brother, the stack of pizza boxes in his arms visible.

"Did you know the shops in Hogsmeade are ever so eager to give their wares, free, to the beloved Hogwarts Quidditch team?" Fred asked.

"We like Graham, down at the Italian restaurant," George said passing a box to Cedric and one to Roger.

"Where are everyone else?" Fred asked, shoving a slice into his mouth.

"The girls have a bet on," Cedric told them. "Who can do the most Quaffle-ups. Everyone is out watching." Fred and George shared a look.

"No, no," Roger said, shaking his head at the two. "What are you plotting. We know that look."

"We have an idea," Fred said, identical grins spreading over both their faces.

"I don't like the sound of it," Cedric said sceptically.

"You haven't heard our idea yet," George said defensively.

"You'll love it."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Harry said as he dropped onto the common room sofa that evening.<p>

"You're back late," Hermione said. "I didn't see any of the team at dinner." He shook his head.

"No, the twins bought pizza from Hogsmeade, I think they have something planned, they asked me to owl Sirius," he replied. Hermione let out a laugh.

"Pizza, the diet of athletes," she laughed. "Have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?"

"Please Hermione, that's ages away," he shrugged, dismissing the concern. A snort came from the armchair beside him.

"Besides, how's the famous Harry Potter going to have trouble getting a date," Ron scoffed.

"Pardon?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron just shook his head and went back to his Chudley Canons book. "No Ron, you've been weird with me for ages. What is the problem here?" Ron set his jaw and snapped his book shut.

"I just think that you could have told your best friend how you managed to trick the goblet, I mean it's not as if you even need 'eternal glory' is it. You're already Quidditch captain, it's greedy," he spat venomously.

"Listen Ron, nobody knows how my name came out of that goblet. Not Dumbledore, not Crouch and sure as hell not me. I don't want to compete. I just want to play Quidditch, something I have worked hard for since I could walk, don't begrudge me that. Hard work is what it took for me to be on the team," Harry retorted. Ron just shrugged in reply, the argument staved for now.

"Great I'm going to bed. Night Hermione," he said before storming off up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Training had been especially hard going today. It was cold, wet and windy and nobody had been playing at their best. Harry had yelled at the team a lot and by dinnertime even Fred and George had lost their usual happy go lucky attitude and sulked off to the castle.<p>

Nobody left training feeling confident but Romily was feeling especially exhausted and dejected, whilst the rest of the team were in a hurry to go and dig into the piping hot stew being served up at the castle she was slow and took her time peeling off her gloves and knee pads, putting her broom away and fetching her bag. She then slumped down into the armchair next to the Quidditch common room fire, still in her muddy uniform, one salty tear sliding down her cheek. Burying her head in her hands, long damp red hair cascading around her, shielding her face from view she tried to pull herself together.

She was feeling utterly inadequate, everything muscle in her body ached and she didn't want to face the walk back up to the castle and people asking her how practice went.

Maybe she was too young, too inexperienced and too untalented to be able to do this. Maybe Skeeter was right.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she was roused.

"Romilly?" someone asked. She jumped, hastily brushing away her stupid tears and flipper her hair out of her face.

"I didn't know you were here Cedric," she said quickly.

"I wanted to get some extra practice in alone," he replied, she noted how his uniform was sopping wet and his face splattered in mud. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," she said, brushing his concern off. "Of course, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he observed, dropping down to the floor, to toast his back on the fire. "Was it practice today?" Reluctantly she nodded her head, he smiled sympathetically. "Your first rough practice is always the worst. I'm surprised we lasted this long."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I just…"

"Just what?" he pressed.

"I feel bad," she admitted. "Like I shouldn't be on the primary team when three subs are so good and have more experience than me. What if I let everybody down?"

"I know exactly how you feel," he said. "I've never played as keeper in a real match before, it could go terribly and I got the position over Fleet. My friend who I have been playing with for years, he's always been a good keeper. What if he is better than me, deserves my spot and resents me for taking it from him?"

"How do you cope with it?" Romilly asked.

"I just have to remind myself that I was judged rigorously. I fought for this spot and I am determined to be the best Keeper I can be. I have to remind myself that I was judged to have enough natural talent for the spot and therefore, as long put the time and effort in, I am the best person for the job. You may be against more experienced players but you beat them to this spot and I have seen you working your arse off to prove yourself every day. You have the natural talent and you put so much effort in that you deserve to be here. So don't think for a second that you're not good enough, because the first match will prove it."

"Thank you Cedric, you're right," Romilly said.

"No problem, now go change before you catch your death of cold," he ordered with a laugh.

"Sir yes, sir," she said saluting.

"Try the mango conditioner pump!" Cedric called after her. Romilly turned in the doorway to the showers, eyes narrowed and smirking. "Tell anyone I said I that, and I'll tell your brother I caught you snogging Malfoy in a broom cupboard," he added quickly.

"That is low Cedric, very low…. But effective. My lips are sealed."

* * *

><p>The only benefit Harry could see to getting his wand check in an official ceremony was getting out double potions with Snape. Any other lesson and it would have just been irritating. He was last into the room where the Wand Weighing was taking place. Of course Harry was the last champion there, but some judges were also missing. Each head teacher was a judge, plus Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman.<p>

"Hey Harry," Cedric greeted, leaning against the wall casually, talking to Krum. "You coming to meet the competition over here?"

With a grin Harry joined the two and held out his hand to the Bulgarian.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand to the international Quidditch legend.

"Viktor Krum," he said in reply. "I hav heard lot ov good things about you and your team. You are seeker?"

"Yeah, unfortunately that means we're going to have to lose the match to Durmstrang," he laughed in reply.

"Maybe not true," Krum replied. "I will admit, de chasers… not so great."

"Well thanks for the heads up Krum," he said. Krum just shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I vought dat it was unfair for me to play," he admitted. Cedric and Harry shared a look before they were interrupted.

"Eet iz typical, you boys speaking of Quidditch already," the female champion said haughtily, shaking her hair as she spoke to Marcus, the fifth champion.

"Neither of you two play then?" Cedric asked.

"No," Fleur responded curtly, Marcus just looked at them blankly. The witch sighed and turned to him again. "Juegas Quidditch por tu colegio Marcus? O en general? Los chicos quieren saber."

"No, no me gusta estar en el aire," he replied with a quickly grin at Fleur as he ran a hand over his dark hair.

"No, ee does not like to be in ze air," Fleur replied. "Unlike you zree obviously."

"Have any of you really gotten to know anyone in the other schools?" Cedric asked. They all replied with not really, apart from Marcus who according to Fleur's translation had been chatting up a redhead from Hogwarts.

The weighing of the wands ceremony was all a bit of a joke, to everyone but Fleur who seemed to take her image very seriously and Marcus who had no comprehension of the jokes shared between Cedric and Harry and occasionally Krum. The language barrier seemed too much for the Spanish champion.

The three of them managed to decline an interview with Rita Skeeter, where Fleur accepted and because Marcus didn't understand he was carted off last. The other champions, after photographed a few times and having been given the a-ok for their wands could leave whilst he was being questioned. Krum was quickly whisked off by Karkaroff so it left Cedric, Fleur and Harry to leave together.

"Well I'm going to catch the end of transfiguration, are you going down to the pitch early Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to draw up some formation diagrams to work on today," Harry replied as they parted way on the Grand Staircase.

"Grand, I'll see you later at practice then, bye all," he said.

"See you later Ced," he replied.

"Goodbye," Fleur replied as they both continued down to the entrance hall. "As you are a gentleman Monsieur Potter, you will walk me to ze carriage, no?"

"I will, but only if you call me Harry from now on," he teased.

"Very well zen, 'Arry eet iz, and you shall call me Fleur in return," she replied. "'Av you a date for ze ball, 'Arry?"

"No, I don't, do you?" he asked in reply.

"No, not yet, nobody satisfactory az asked me," she replied haughtily. "But no matter. Eef you were not zo young, I would go wiz you," she laughed. Harry couldn't help but smirk, she had a throaty, joyful laugh, even if it was at his expense.

"I am only a year younger than you Fleur," he said pointedly. "Besides, now you've said that I wouldn't go with you anyway," he teased. She laughed again.

"Oh 'Arry, you know you would do whatever I said, because I am beautiful and you could not say no to me, are you planning on going wiz a pretty witch?" she asked bluntly.

"Um… I don't really mind," he said uncomfortably, before laughing. "Getting anyone to go with me is an achievement."

"Shush 'Arry, you are a very 'andsome young man, you must go wiz a pretty witch, you know the papers, zey will hav your head if you do not," she said giving him a look.

"Thanks for the advice," Harry said. "But it really doesn't bother me that much."

"You will zee 'Arry," she said snootily as they approached the Beauxbaton's carriage. "Zank you for walking me 'ere."

"My pleasure Fleur," he replied, kissing the hand she offered. "See you around."

"Zat you will 'Arry." Harry wouldn't admit it but Fleur was on his mind from then until when practice started, he couldn't quite decide whether he liked her bluntness and confidence.


End file.
